


Fressia

by STsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respondiendo a este pedido en tumblr: “…Give me some cute drunk boyfriend shirt Levi fic please~”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fressia

Eren subió las escaleras de su edificio a pasos lentos, estaba tan exhausto que solo quería llegar a lanzarse sobre la cama y no despertar nunca. Mikasa, su jefa, parecía encontrar cada vez más asignaciones para hacerlo permanecer en la oficina hasta tarde, y si no fuera porque en realidad su cerebro estaba funcionando en piloto automático, empezaría a creer que lo hacía a propósito. Tanto tiempo convivir con Rivaille san lo estaba volviendo igual de paranoico.

Ahogo un bostezo con la palma de su mano y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, ese que les había costado tanto trabajo encontrar, cerca de un parque y de la estación del metro para ir a trabajar.

Un delicioso aroma lo despertó de golpe y abrió bien los ojos caminando despacio hacia la cocina, una punzada culpable empezó a latir en su pecho al ver otra de las maravillosas cenas de Rivaille enfriándose por segunda ocasión esa semana en la mesa de su pequeña y acogedora cocina.

“¡Un mes Eren! ¡Eso llevamos viviendo juntos y tú llegando tarde! ¡Y todo es por culpa de los estúpidos celos de Ackerman! ¡Un día vas a regresar y yo no voy a estar aquí!”

El brutal recuerdo de esas palabras saco a Eren de su letargo y salió disparado hacia su habitación, sin preocuparse en encender antes las luces de la sala por lo que termino tropezándose con la mesa de centro cayendo estrepitosamente contra uno de los sillones.

— ¡Auch!— gimió sobándose la cabeza percibiendo una dulce fragancia a su alrededor.

— ¿Eren…?—pregunto en un murmullo la voz de Rivaille desde las sombras, antes de que las luces se encendieran de improvisto y deslumbraran a Eren.

— ¡Aquí!— dijo exaltado mirándose cubierto de un montón de pétalos, el sillón estaba ocupado por un enorme ramo de flores de colores que había perturbado al caerse tan estrepitosamente.

— ¿Estas bien…?—pregunto atontado y sonrojado desde el marco de la puerta, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, mientras Eren buscaba las palabras para responderle. Se preguntaba si se había vuelto loco y ahora esa imagen era un producto de su falta de sueño.

No era posible que Rivaille san solo estuviera usando una de las camisas de Eren, con el cabello húmedo por una ducha reciente. Y además mal abotonada. No, no. Eso era extraño.

—Llegas tarde…—dijo bostezando ruidosamente, caminando con torpeza hacia él frotando sus manos contra sus muslos desnudos en un gesto bastante extraño.

—Sí, lo lamento mucho… El nuevo proyecto-

Rivaille hizo un suave gesto despectivo para silenciarlo y se tambaleo un poco antes de sentarse en el posa brazos del sofá.

— ¿Te gustan las flores?— pregunto quitándole un pétalo del cabello, obsequiándole un dulce beso antes de dejarlo caer a su lado con desenfado. Eren sintió el calor subir a su rostro y observo con cuidado la expresión de Rivaille, tenía los ojos nublados y al parecer estaba un poco mareado. —Las vi en la florería frente a mi trabajo y pensé que en realidad iban contigo. —explicó soltando una especie de risa inclinándose sobre él con una gracia y sensualidad que habrían hecho babear a Eren de no ser por el hecho de que en el último momento Rivaille cayo descuidadamente sobre él.

—Me gustan las flores, pero ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estas usando mi ropa?— pregunto ayudándolo a incorporarse mientras sus caderas se acoplaban perfectamente a las suyas y sus rostros quedaban lo suficientemente cerca para que Eren percibiera un ligero aroma a licor en el aliento de Rivaille.

—Porque te extrañaba, y era la única prenda que no lucía como algo que en realidad usaras… además de no estar asquerosa claro…—

—perdóname, también yo te extrañe Rivaille sempai… creí que te habías ido…—el aludido lanzo un gemido frustrado y levanto el rostro de eren con absorta confusión.

—Eres un chico con un rostro muy lindo ¿Lo sabes? Aunque a veces digas muchas idioteces. —

— ¿Estás borracho?— pregunto inseguro acariciando con fuerza sus caderas.

—hmm, sí un poco…—

—Ya veo… —

— ¿hmn?

—Por favor di “Te amo Eren”— dijo con un poco de inseguridad en la voz, mientras Rivaille lo miraba sin dejar entrever lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—Te amo, mocoso de mierda. — murmuro dejándose caer contra su cuello, mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar algo más que un moretón.

—Si esa idiota vuelve a darte más trabajo innecesario al menos va a tener que acordarse de mi cuando vea tu cuello—habló contra su piel antes de verse asaltado por los labios ansiosos de Eren. Sus besos siempre eran determinados y bruscos, como si nunca tuviese suficiente de él.

—Rivaille san… te amo —Jadeo Eren tirándolo contra la alfombra, haciendo revolotear el montón de pétalos que habían caído al piso por su causa.

— ¿Sí…?—pregunto recostándose sobre sus brazos mientras Eren tenía serias dificultades para respirar. Rivaille no entendía como a veces es que lucía tan inocente.

—Probablemente mañana vas a golpearme, pero el único lindo esta noche aquí eres tú…Y sí, te amo…—gimoteo enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

— ¡Eren!

***

—Buenos dí… ¡demonios Eren! ¿Qué te paso?—pregunto Armin al verlo desplomarse sobre su escritorio con ese pequeño ramillete de flores entre sus manos. Aunque en realidad lo que no podía dejar de mirar eran los innumerables puntos hinchados e inflamados que sobresalían por debajo del cuello de su camisa.

—Rivaille san se emborracho y me compro flores y me preparo la cena…—susurro con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, había sido la mejor noche desde que vivían juntos, eso o quería decir que iba a esperar que Rivaille se despertara con resaca y se diera cuenta todo lo que le había hecho a su siempre inmaculado cuerpo. Iba a matarlo, pero en serio que valdría la pena, lo amaba tanto, que no creía que ni el tiempo ni el espacio pudieran cambiar eso algún día.

— ¡Jaeger!

Si tampoco su jefa…

Fin.

~Extra~

—Maldito mocoso idiota, lo amarrare y luego lo azotare y después me lo follare tan duro que le fundiré el cerebro… —refunfuñaba en la ducha mirando con cierto desprecio el chupetón en el cuello que Eren le había dejado, aunque eso no se comparaba con las mordidas entre sus muslos con las que había grabado “Eren” sobre su piel.

Si al final resulto que el maldito mocoso en realidad era más posesivo que el mismo Rivaille, la próxima vez que lo extrañara quemaría toda su ropa antes de pensar si quiera en usarla.

Eren había estado tan excitado que no durmieron para nada, la única compensación era imaginar el rostro de Ackerman al ver las mordidas que deliberadamente había dejado a la vista en la piel de Eren.

Ojala no despidiera al mocoso, aunque si lo hacía, él no iba a quejarse. Tendría una razón para mantenerlo atado a la cama desnudo…

Pero eso es otra historia.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fresia.
> 
> En hanakotaba el lenguaje de las flores significa inocencia, un amor inquebrantable a pesar de los años.
> 
> Este fic fue originalmente publicado en mi tumblr :D http://tsukislash.tumblr.com/post/58979289737/fresia-ereri
> 
> Saludos!! ojala les haya gustado :D


End file.
